They Like That
by YourHeart-ShapedBox
Summary: Kai learns how to put a kitten to sleep. Oneshot.


Hehe. So... I was staring at my temporary kitten (I'm cat sitting right now) and decided that I wanted to write a fic involving a kitten. And I chose Kai as my victim.

This story is decidicated to my amazing friend Lizzy (you may know her as KDLizzy's Gay Cookies) and her deceased kitten, Japollo. T.T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, nor any of it's characters or any a' that. All I own is the idea. Like, seriously— I don't even own the cats name. Yeah... That's how bad I suck, in case you didn't already know.

Now! On with the ficcy!

**They Like That**

* * *

Kai stared at the howling kitten on his bed and sighed angrily for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Stupid Rei. Stupid birthday. Stupid _presents_. Stupid _freaking kitten._

... Oh, yes, and of course Takao was pretty stupid, too.

He had even tried to name the stupid thing. Which, Kai wouldn't have minded execept for the part where, you know, Rei gave _Kai_ the cat, _not_ Takao.

Takao had wanted to name it Japollo. But Kai thought that was a rather strange name for a cat, and so politely declinded the offer.

And by 'politely', I mean he smacked him over the head and called him an moron. But later he decided he was going to call the kitten Japollo because he could think of nothing better.

And so now, Kai stands glowering over the kitten the stares inoccently meowing back up at him from his place right in the middle of Kai's bed. How convienent.

"I don't even know how to take care of you," he mumbled, tilting his head in the direction of Rei's room.

He sighed and glared harder at it, hoping it would understand just how much he didn't want it to stay where it was. But, being a kitten, it didn't get the message and ever-so-gracefully popped down and rolled onto his back, sticking his paws in the air waiting for Kai to rub his belly.

Kai did no such thing.

"Get off my bed."

Japollo rolled onto his side.

"... Please?"

He rolled to the other side.

"... I'm not gonna do this all night, you know. I will actually make you move."

Japollo got up, walked onto Kai's pillow, sat down and curled up.

"... Oh no, you didn't." Kai hissed with too much malice to only be talking to a cat. He stalked over to the cat and glared at it again before picking it up and almost throwing it on the floor. Instead he sighed, rolled his eyes and gently set it on the floor.

Almost immediately it began meowing at him again, but he ignored it, turned off the lights and crawled into bed.

The kitten howled for a good fifteen minutes.

"Shut _up_, will you!" Kai hissed at it.

The kitten stretched up towards the him and meowed.

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "_Ad_..." He picked up the kitten and set it down next to him. "Go to sleep now, alright?" He closed his eyes and once more, tried to rest.

But Japollo didn't want that to happen, as he began meowing again and this time, he also got in Kai's face.

Kai's eyes snapped open and he almost shoved the cat off the bed but stopped as there was a soft knock on the door.

"_Kto eto?_"

"... What?"

"... Come in."

The door opened silently and Rei walked over to the bed and took up the howling kitten in his arms. Almost immediately, it feel silent.

Kai stared up at the neko-jin in confusion and mild frustration.

"... Did you kill it?"

Rei's eyes widened and he chuckled softly. "No, Kai, I didn't kill him. I just put him to sleep. Here—" He handed the kitten back to Kai.

Kai sat up and took the once again conscious kitten from the neko-jin and look down at it.

"Oh, crap, Kon, it's awake again." He whispered urgently and tried to hand the kitten back to Rei.

Rei chuckled and push Kai's arms back down. He reached down and rubbed his thumb on the base of the kitten's ear and he relaxed and closed his eyes. Kai stared at him dumbfounded.

"... " Was all he could say.

Rei smiled and started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. "For future refrence, Kai, they like that." He smiled again and shut the door. There was a muted "Goodnight," on the other side of the door before he heard Rei's door close.

Kai stared at his door for a few moments and then stared down at the kitten sleeping soundly in his arms. He laid down and Japollo decided that right in the middle of Kai's chest was a much more comfortable place to sleep.

Kai sighed and stared at the furry infection on his chest until he fell asleep.

And never realized he was smiling the whole time.

* * *

I'm sorry, Lizzy. I know that was bad. But I couldn't help it... Please, don't hate me. .'

Anyway... _Ad _means _hell_, and _kto eto?_ means _who is it?_

Review because it makes my day.

_Iskrenne,  
~Sarah Vic_


End file.
